Femme of The Night
by vixen1991
Summary: TFP: Follow Suzie as she struggles to control her desire to kill Megatron, her feeling for both Starscream and Knockout and her vampiric urges.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime

Glaring at the screen, Starscream gave a fierce snarl "The energon is worthless to us!" he spat as Suzie walked up. The vampiric femme sighed and wrapped her arms around him "There will be more energon for us to find my sweet." she purred in her heavy Romania accent.

The sound of footsteps and scraping prompted the pair to turn and smirk when they saw Cliffjumper being hauled to the by two Vehicons. The red Autobot looked up at them "Scream, Suz.." he coughed "It's been awhile...where's your master?"

Suzie bared her sharp fangs as Starscream rammed his claws into Cliffjumper's chest "I am my own master...and Suzie is my mistress." he purred, before pulling his claws out. Suzie gave a sick smile "Any last questions?" she asked and giggled as Cliffjumper's body hit the ground.

Starscream made a sweeping movement with his hand "Clean that up!" he ordered the drones.

* * *

Sometime later the pair were at the bridge when Suzie saw Soundwave approaching. Clearing her throat, Starscream turned "Soundwave" he drawled "What is it?"

"_Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

Suzie smirked, those were the last words Arcee had spoken to Cliffjumper before his untimely death. Starscream also smirked "Ah the one called Arcee" he purred "Why slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?"

Suzie gave a trill of delight, running her long glossa over her elaborated fangs.

* * *

Suzie shook her head as Starscream glared out at the dark space before them. The seeker had been quite upset (and that's putting it gently) when he learnt the drones had failed in killing Arcee and the three humans kids who had gotten involved somehow. The femme sighed; she really hoped Starscream didn't order her to deal with the human children, she held nothing against them and therefore had no reason to stain her hands with their blood.

Soundwave suddenly walked up to them "What is it now?" Suzie questioned the silent mech. Soundwave quickly showed them transmissions on his screen-like face.

Suzie's visible optic widen and she quickly looked at Starscream who was frowning "Those transmissions are emanating from deep space...I would hate to waste the energon" he sighed "Unless you're absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded in confirmation.

"Then lock on the transmissions coordinates and activate the space bridge." the seeker ordered.

Suzie groaned.

* * *

The space bridge was opened way too quickly for Suzie's liking. The femme watched as the one mech she loathed with all her being came through.

"Decepticons...I have returned!" Megatron proclaimed.

Suzie just sneered in disgust.

* * *

A deep frown etched itself on Suzie's face as she watched the scene before her.

Quickly following Megatron's return after a three year exile, the silver tyrant had both her and Starscream taking him to the mines in the mountains which had been filled with energon.

The femme nearly growled; she had been staying as close to Starscream as possible while glaring at Megatron coldly.

"Of all the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant." Starscream boasted as the tyrant approached the pair. "The drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have massed quite a stock pile." he added. The seeker then turned to a drone "You there! Fetch me a sample!" he barked.

"Starscream" Megatron growled "Now that I have returned, I shall be issue the commands."

Suzie bowed mockingly "We understand..._sir_" she almost spat.

Starscream winched as Megatron glared at her in silence but the seeker quickly broke it "Then as your humble servants, (Suzie scoffed at that) shall we ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will came, Starscream. But my time away has yielded a more...intriguing means of materialising them. The solidified form of the matter the Ancient Text refer to as the Blood of Unicron," Megatron announced as he held up a flaming purple crystal for the pair to see.

"Unicron the Destroyer!" Starscream gasped.

"But it is said his blood is the anti-spark." Suzie added, looking worried.

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon dark energon." Megatron said.

"Legend tells it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream recalled.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron nodded before turning to Starscream "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Suzie hissed like an angry viper while Starscream laughed nervously at Megatron before answering "That may not be necessary. If I may Lord Megatron..."

He gestured to the fallen body of Cliffjumper, as the Decepticon drones brought him down on a electronic stretcher that was quickly brought forwards towards the threesome. Suzie grinned like the Cheshire Cat, Cliffjumper certainly looked worse for wear...considering the hours he had been dead for.

"Consider it...a homecoming present." Starscream offered to his master.

* * *

Suzie and Starscream watched as Megatron aimed the shard above Cliffjumper's spark chamber.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can ignite the spark!" Megatron proclaimed before stabbing the shard into the dead Autobot's chest.

Starscream and Suzie slowly backed away as they saw the shard shine brightly and slowly disappear into Cliffjumper's chest as his spark was reignited…after being quenched by Starscream in the first place. All of his circuits changed to a bright glowing open. When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like the Cliffjumper he once was. Instead, he sounded like a monster. A baby monster, to be exact. When his eyes snapped open, they were amethyst purple instead of being their usual sky blue. With his new-found strength, Cliffjumper broke free of the holds pinning him to the stretcher. The Decepticons nearby activated their guns, ready to shoot the reborn Transformer in the case of him attempting a means of escape. He did. He tackled one guy to the ground and started beating the absolute scrap out of the guy. Suzie quickly moved back, looking a little scared. Megatron could only watch on pleased with the results of Resurrection by Dark Energon.

"That's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?" Starscream screeched.

"If it is then I resign!" Suzie added, looking revolted at the sight before her.

"That is no longer an Autobot. It's just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in it's path." Megatron corrected the seeker and vampiress.

Without warning Cliffjumper charged towards them. Suzie and Starscream leaped to each side while Megatron simply stood until he slashed the Autobot in half. Both halves went tumbling down the into the mines below.

Suzie carefully approached the edge and looked down as both Lord and SIC came up behind her "See Starscream? Rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." Megatron proclaimed and then watched in amusement as Suzie shrieked in horror before kicking Cliffjumper back down towards the mines "Once we learn to control it." he added as Suzie moved away from the edge.

Suzie scowled at him "If this blows up in our faces, it will be _your _fault." she growled before slinking off into the shadows.

Starscream face-palmed himself and groaned softly, shaking his head.

Several hours later...

Suzie growled like a hunger lioness as she lazed over several boulders. The femme was certain Megatron had finally lost his mind when he revealed his plans to defect the Autobots with an army of the undead. Suzie growled again; those cretins were an insult to the real undead AKA herself.

The femme ran her hand down her metallic hair; she knew the whole thing would be a fiasco but Megatron was too thick helmed to listen to reason.

Just as she was getting up to locate her favourite seeker...BOOM! Suzie yelped in surprise before hitting the ground. Quickly getting to her feet, the femme raced over to the edge and looked down.

What she saw made her optics widen in disbelief.

* * *

Starscream watched his master gaze at the crystals of dark energon before him. The seeker figured Suzie wanted to be alone for awhile after witnessing what the Blood of Unicron can do.

"Blood of Unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked the massive crystals.

Starscream sighed softly and opened his mouth to say something when Suzie's fanatic voice burst out over the inter-comm

"_Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines!"_

"Optimus?" Megatron asked hopefully as Starscream's optics widen.

"_Indeed my Lord, along with his team of...remaining Autobots." _Suzie replied.

"Allow me to go back down to the mines to assist her in getting of the of...the pests." Starscream begged.

Megatron smirked "Patience Starscream. I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure."

"_But the energon we've mined! The Autobots will seize it!" _Suzie shrieked in fury.

"Then blow the mines!" Megatron snapped.

* * *

At the mines, Arcee looked up and saw a familiar friend "It's Cliff. I have a visual," the two-wheeler announced.

"We'll cover you." Optimus reassured the femme.

Arcee nodded and quickly made her way to her comrade only to gasp in horror when she saw him. Only the top halve of poor Cliffjumper remained while a strange purple substance surrounding him. Just as Arcee reached for him; the bit of floor he was on began collapsing.

"Cliff!" Arcee cried; diving forwards. She managed to grab his hand "Let's get you home partner." the femme said, pulling him towards her.

Cliffjumper suddenly howled at her, coursing Arcee to drop him in shock. Optimus watched in horror as Cliffjumper fell. All was lost.

Suddenly sickly sweet giggling filled the mines and the Autobots looked at to see the energy vampire femme Suzie smiling insanely at them...and armed with a bomb.

"Prime" Suzie oozed sickly "I would simply love to stick around but...I'm squeamish." before activating the bomb and dropping it amongst the energon below.

Giggling again, Suzie jumped and flew off, her insane laughter ringing behind her.

* * *

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference Master. Not with Optimus gone," Suzie reassured the tyrant.

"And what evidence do you present of this fact?" Megatron questioned the femme.

Suzie tilted her head back slightly "I destroyed the mines as you instructed." she answered "Sorry if I didn't decide to stick around and watch the fireworks." she added.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed Suzie! He and I have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." Megatron retorted as Suzie sneered at him, feeling her fangs starting to lengthen as her temper rose.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord," Starscream suggested, sensing Suzie's growing hostility, "I fear too much contact with the dark energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you."

_And that's a bad thing...how? _Suzie thought with malice.

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough." Megatron pondered as he ripped a shard from the main source.

"Wait! Master no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Starscream pleaded as Suzie gaped in horror.

_This won't end well _She thought, bracing herself for what was to come.

The pair watched in horror as Megatron stabbed himself in his spark chamber with the shard. Both seeker and femme could only watch as the Blood of Unicron began taking over the leader of the Decepticons. Before they knew it, Lord Megatron wasn't Lord Megatron any more...but a shadow of his former self.

Suzie drew in a shaky breath "Things just took a turn for the worst." she mumbled to Starscream.

The seeker could only nod.

* * *

Suzie watched almost nervelsly as her lord 's mind was overtaken by the dark energon and become madder then he was... and there was nothing neither Suzie or Starscream could do.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream dared uttered as Suzie narrowed her optics.

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my vains! As if I can hear his thoughts! I know what I must do!" Megatron proclaimed, ripping away another shard.

Suzie take a breath "And what can we do to assist you...master?" she asked carefully.

"Quit grovelling and await my command!" the tyrant snapped before he head ouside and transformed.

The pair watched his hasty retreat. Suzie shook her head "He's cracked." the femme said before she looked behind her and almost jumped out of her armour "Soundwave!" she squawked as Starscream whipped around.

"I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase global surveillance." Starscream quickly instructed the eyes and ears of the Decepticons.

"_Quit grovelling and await my command!"_ Soundwave played back.

Suzie wasn't amused "We're not deaf!" the vampiress snarled at him "But if Optimus Prime lives then I believe it is in the best interest of our..._master _that we ensure our enemy's destruction."

* * *

"_Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."_

"Autobot base, eh?" Suzie questioned, tapping her chin, her visible optic glittering in malice. "Humans; always the weak link." Starscream purred before turning to Soundwave "Fetch us this Fowler so that he may brief us instead." the seeker ordered.

Soundwave didn't reply; he simply dispatched his fly minion called Laserbeak towards the coordinates of Agent Fowler.

* * *

A wide insane grin twisted it's way onto Suzie's mouth as she and Starscream watched Fowler being dragged towards them before being thrown down hard on the ground.

"Welcome Agent Fowler." Starscream sneered as Suzie leaned against him.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked the pair.

"Any friends of the Autobots, my dear." Suzie told him. Fowler tilted his head "Autobots? Them coin-operated 'Wash-My-Own-Car' places?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Folding her arms behind her back and placing one leg behind the other, Suzie bent down towards the human "Oh, so that's how it's going to be then, hmm? Obviously no one has told you that we have no appreciation for human humour. Make our guest comfortable boys." Suzie ordered before straighting up and following Starscream out.

* * *

"Agent Fowler, we have one simple request that will save your family from the pain of grieving" Starscream started before Suzie placed one long and dangerously sharp talon against Fowler, "Tell us the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first." Fowler requested.

"We're listening." Suzie told him.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around. Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asked.

Suzie dropped her talon, she didn't know weather to laugh or scream. Looking at Starscream, the femme saw he was in shock but it didn't last long.

"I make the decisions around here! I'm in charge!" Starscream bellowed in fury before turning his attraction to Suzie "Do you have the prod?"

Suzie smirked.

* * *

"I ask nicely one last time...the Autobot base!" Starscream requested.

"Sure thing buddy..right. after you and your freaky girlfriend eat my star-bangled shorts!" Fowler retorted.

Suzie growled; so he thought she was a freak huh? Well she'll fix that. Taking the prod off Starscream, Suzie leaned close to the human "You wanna play that way, huh? Fine by me!" she spat before she jabbed him with the energon prod, relishing his screams of pain.

Starscream smirked, Suzie's sadistic nature could be _very attractive._

"As I imagined, energon and human nervous systems don't mix." the seeker sneered.

* * *

"My dear Agent Fowler, you do realise the Autobots have abandoned you," Starscream chuckled, "I am the only one you can rely upon now."

"So tell us what we want to know. Or else," Suzie threatened as she held up the Energon Prod ready to shock him again.

"Wait. No more," Fowler pleaded his kidnappers, "They're in a secret government base."

"Go on," Starscream and Suzie pressed him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire. There was a battle going on outside the dungeon cell. That was when Fowler realised that Starscream lied to him. The Autobots hadn't abandoned him like Starscream had said before. They were staging a rescue attempt to save his life! After all, if it came down to it, he would do the same for them.

"Yes?" Starscream pressed.

"In the old still mill? Or was it under that carnival house?" Fowler joked.

Starscream and Suzie growled in frustration as the femme struck him with the Energon Prod once again. And once again, Suzie enjoyed hearing his screams in pain. They were music to her audio receptors. It never got old over the centuries she had been torturing every prisoner the Decepticons had captured.

"Someone find out what is going on out there!" Suzie instructed.

Immediately, both drones who had been inside guarding the door, ran out to do just that. They feared Megatron's wrath yes but there were times when Suzie's wrath surpassed the tyrants.

* * *

"Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!" Starscream and Suzie yelled at poor Agent Fowler.

When Fowler weakly lifted his head, the pair took note of the ugly lump and bruise on the right side of his face that was inflicted by them due to their torture methods.

"Grandma? Is it cookie time?" Fowler asked disoriented before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

Starscream and Suzie growled in frustration. They did not have time for this. They NEEDED to know the location of the Autobot base. So they could please Megatron. So they could attack the Autobots when they were most vulnerable. So the Cybertronian war will work out in their favour. So they can have the advantage. So that they could win.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Suzie demanded angrily.

"I'll find out," Starscream promised before answering the door, "Well?"

His answer? The Decepticon falling to the ground by his feet. He saw Bulkhead with his blaster ready to go and stood witness as he shot the last Decepticon guard dead. Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped into the room with their blasters ready. They finally found Fowler. They can finally rescue him. But the seeker and vampiress weren't know to give up easily.

"Not so fast," Suzie smirked as Starscream pointed his own blaster at the unconscious Fowler while she placed her talons around the human agent.

Suddenly, Starscream felt something tapping his head. The two Decepticons looked up and saw Arcee balancing on a shaft right above them. Her own blaster was pointed at his head. Obviously, Starscream and even Suzie knew that one Autobot they didn't want to mess with was Arcee.

"I wouldn't," Arcee threatened.

"Oh. But I might," Starscream sneered.

Suzie growled as she curled her talons around Fowler, just ready to kill him if the Autobots tried anything.

* * *

"Now, Agent Fowler, Suzie and I will take our leave," Starscream proclaimed.

"The emu says yeeaaahhh!" Fowler crowed.

And that was when the shooting started. Starscream screamed like a little girl as he danced around the room avoiding the shots fired from Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead from each and every direction. Suzie was doing the exact same thing…except for screaming like a little girl, instead she was snarling like a leopard. Deciding that retreating was the best option, Starscream transformed into his jet mode while Suzie opened her wings and they both took off, with the seeker making sure he attacked Arcee with his after-burners.

Suzie shook her head; could this day get any worse?

* * *

As a matter of fact... it did.

Suzie groaned softly as she watched the scene before. Following his return and learning what had happened; Megatron had slammed Suzie into the wall and floor several times for her part in Starscream's stunt before turning his attraction onto said seeker.

"Please, Lord Megatron! I meant no-!" Starscream's pleas were cut off by his own screams of pain as Megatron slapped him around.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron reminded as he slapped Starscream, "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus!" Starscream defended before Megatron stepped on his face, neck and upper torso, inflicting more pain upon his Decepticon second-in-command.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand? Do you?" Megatron snapped as he pressed his foot harder against Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream announced, causing Megatron to stop harming him.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly," Megatron advised as he held Starscream up in the air by his throat.

Suzie growled softly but could do nothing as her body was still repairing itself.

* * *

Watching the scene before her; Suzie almost wanted to applaud the Autobots for their heroic attempt to thwart Megatron's plan of bringing his army of the undead from Cybertron with the aid of dark energon and the newly built space bridge.

Hearing footsteps, Suzie turned her head and watched as Megatron and Starscream walked up and looked out. The tyrant chuckled "Optimus Prime never disappoints...unlike you Starscream!" he remarked.

Suzie twisted her neck around and glared at him, wanting nothing more then to drain him dry before she managed to hold her temper and instead said "No need for concern my Lord, Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates."

"Per my instructions." Starscream piped in nervously.

* * *

"Surely, Lord Megatron. The Autobots are up to something," Starscream observed.

"Really, Starscream?" Megatron gasped sarcastically as he got really up close and personal with his second-in-command, ignoring Suzie's growl and pressed a button, "CRUSH THEM!"

NOW the trouble starts. Decepticon ships began flying away from the Nemesis and swarming around the four Autobots who were vastly out-numbered.

"Here comes the welcoming committee," Suzie heard Bulkhead remarked.

The femme smirked_ Got that right big boy_ and watched the fight begin.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is ready for activation!" Starscream announced.

"Finally." the tyrant rasped.

Suzie moved back, things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

"Now Suzie?" Megatron asked impatiently.

"Now," Suzie nodded as she pressed the button, activating the space bridge.

* * *

Suzie watched as Megatron sent his entire supply of dark energon through the space bridge portal and soon the femme could the dead of Cybertron rising from their graves.

"ARISE MY LEGION!" Megatron cried.

The femme tilted her head as she watched the fray before her when she saw three of the Autobots retreat.

Megatron saw this as well "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat," Megatron remarked.

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective…by removing its head," Optimus warned as he unfolded his blade from his arm.

"Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I am infused with their very might!" Megatron announced.

"One shall stand! One shall fall!" Optimus proclaimed.

Now the battle starts. Well…it's mainly a sword fight rather than a fist fight. Because their main method of attack is to swing their swords at each other! Even with the Dark Energon flowing through his veins, Megatron's strength was weakening under Optimus' own strength. But did that stop him? No. Above them…

* * *

Suzie watched as Megatron's undead army came closer and closer to them when she noticed something that made her optics go wide and she quickly contacted the silver mech.

"_Master?"_ the femme dared asked.

"Suzie! What is it?" Megatron demanded in annoyance as he was close to finishing Optimus off once and for all.

"I do not wish to question your all-seen wisdom. But I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time," Suzie warned.

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon," Megatron complimented before raising his blade…

But Optimus blocked it with the little bit of blade he had left. His strength was growing beyond expectations. He was ready to finish this once and for all.

"I chose my side!" Optimus retorted as he threw Megatron towards the Space Bridge.

Optimus folded his destroyed blade back into his arm and unfolded his blaster cannon in its place. He began firing shots at the Decepticon Commander. However, that didn't last long. Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and flew closer to the Space Bridge as his army drew near.

_"Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the Space Bridge for pick up."_

* * *

Both Starscream and Suzie watched as the space bridge began to explode and Megatron was heading straight for it, not seeming to care about that but he did care about one thing...

"Starscream! Suzie! Where is my ship?" the tyrant roared out.

"We will never make it, Lord Megatron! Don't be a fool! Take flight and flee!" Starscream begged.

Suzie felt her mouth twitch in sick amusement as she realised how this was going to end.

* * *

All Decepticons could only watch as the space bridge exploded taking the Terrocons and seemly Megatron with it.

For a moment there was silence then... "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log the spark of our Lord and master Megatron has been extinguished. All hail Lord Starscream!" Suzie proclaimed before turning to the seeker and bowing before him.

The rest of the cons followed suit, have no choice in the matter.

Starscream folded his arms behind his back and held himself up proudly.

* * *

Following her proclaim after the explosion, Suzie fly away from the ship before landing on a piece of debris and looked out before her.

After a moment the femme's mouth twitched and slowly began to laugh until she burst into derange cackling, the sound echoing though out space.

Things were finally looking up for the insane femme and she would do _anything _to make sure they stayed that way...forever.

* * *

Author's note: and that's the end of the first part of my story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next part will go from 'Masters and Students' to 'Partners'

Keep an eye out people.

Til then bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime

"Such a shame," Suzie sighed as she and Starscream reviewed the the space bridge explosion. "But I applaud you Lord Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit."

"Ah, Soundwave," Starscream greeted as the Decepticon spy approached them, "Cue the audio/visual. We wish to address the troops."

Soundwave didn't say a word. He only nodded and did as he was instructed.

Inside the various control rooms, the Decepticons were working. Monitoring for untapped Energon, looking for signals from lost Decepticon ships, keeping an eye out for any Autobot activity; if anyone can name it, they're doing it…well, until the faces of Starscream and Suzie suddenly appeared on the screens and halted their process.

"The loss of Megatron, leader of a great Decepticon apprise, is certainly a blow to our cause," Starscream began the speech he and Suzie had prepared.

"Yet, we mustn't despair over his tragic demise. But instead, embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand," Starscream continued.

"With all due respect, Comman – I mean, LORD – Starscream and Lady Suzie," a Decepticon began with slight hesitation.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Starscream asked impatiently.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" the Decepticon wanted to know.

"Allow me to be crystal clear. We studied for millennia under our former master. Thus we are equipped to lead you. We are Megatron's true heirs: Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie, Emperor and Empress of Destruction!" Suzie proclaimed.

However, their proclamation wasn't well-received by their Decepticon Army. They were still hesitant. They agreed with the Decepticon who questioned Starscream and Suzie's new rule. They were unable to bring destruction to Earth with the Autobots protecting the planet and all of humankind. What chance did they have under the reign of Starscream and Suzie while the Autobots remained ready to take them on every attempt they make?

"What good are troops who can't rise the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in our names?" Suzie snarled in frustration as she disconnected the the audio/visual feed.

"My little femme of the night, wait! Legend tells of a warrior that exists here on this very planet. One who could be student to our master," Starscream reminded her, "One that will give us an even more of a chance to destroy Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots once and for all."

Suzie titled her head "Go on." she purred, keen to hear more.

* * *

Landing on the dusty ground, Suzie looked around; taking in her surroundings as Starscream walked up to her and placed his hand on her waist.

"During the war, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock. But our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors now lying in stasis waiting to be reawakened," Starscream explained.

"Such folly that late in life, our master searched distant space for warriors rather then here beneath his own feet," Suzie sneered, before Soundwave beeped something to her, "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we are close! Boost the power to your sensors, you idiot!" the femme snarled at him.

And boost his power to his sensors, Soundwave did. When he did, a Decepticon emblem flashed on his screen, proving the theory that Starscream and Suzie share together. There WAS a Decepticon lying here in stasis protecting Energon.

"Yes. There," Starscream observed.

With no more words being said, Starscream and Soundwave changed into their alternate forms. Suzie expanded her bat-like wings. And the three took off towards the resting place of a Decepticon warrior; one that would help the pair succeed in what Megatron could never do:

Conquer Earth.

* * *

Together, Soundwave, Starscream and Suzie removed a Decepticon cargo box from the hidden compartment inside the cliff face. Within was their secret weapon.

"Excellent, Soundwave," Suzie complimented before holding out her clawed hand, "The cube."

As usual, without saying a word, Soundwave did as he was told. He handed the cube to the vampiress. She opened the lid to reveal the glowing blue Energon which was the cause of the current war. She slid the Energon cube inside the square hole and stood back as she, Starscream and Soundwave heard the familiar sounds of a machine coming to life.

"The Energon infusion. It's working!" Starscream proclaimed.

They watched as the container opened in a bright flash of light and…

Suzie grinned and spoke "Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new masters!" She proclaimed as the crate before her opened.

Once the crate was opened, red glowing eyes stared down at Suzie and Starscream. The green, white and partially red Decepticon stepped out of the tight space he was confined to for eons. When he did, he fully looked at the two fellow Decepticons standing before him. His first words to them were,

"Skyquake serves only one master."

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow," Starscream invited.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission; assigned to me by my one master: Megatron," Skyquake corrected.

"Sadly, our master is no longer with us," Suzie informed the Decepticon standing before her.

"Impossible!" Skyquake gasped.

"Why is it so difficult for everyone to accept? Skyquake, we located you. We awakened you. Thus, we, Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie, are now your masters!" Starscream declared.

"It has been a while, Skyquake."

Skyquake, Starscream and Suzie turned to their left and saw Optimus Prime standing before them. In their eagerness to locate and revive Skyquake, they have forgotten about the fact that as soon as the Autobots found an Energon signature or a signal from a crashed ship – Autobot and Decepticon alike – that they would come running.

"Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technor. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you," Skyquake recalled.

"That was a long time ago," Optimus reminded Skyquake as he approached his enemy.

"That may be, Prime. But my orders still stand," Skyquake retorted.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost? And worlds destroyed? Starscream, Suzie, if you two want to be true leaders, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace," Optimus pleaded them.

"We would be willing to consider a truce…if you would be willing to bow before us, Optimus Prime," Suzie counter-offered.

"AGAIN? BOW TO THIS!" Skyquake intervened as he punched both Starscream and Suzie

The pair screamed in pain as they flew through the air. With a rough, solid thud, they crashed into the cliff face Skyquake had punched them into. They gasped in pain as they removed themselves from the rocky wall. Suzie opened her wings with a snarl and Starscream transformed from his bipedal mode into his alternative mode. And just like that, they took off. But they weren't going to miss the slowly unfolding battle.

"Skyquake, this is a new era. On another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever," Optimus once again pleaded the newly-awakened Decepticon.

"I will NEVER side with a Prime!" Skyquake proclaimed as he ran towards Optimus.

Optimus never saw the next hit coming. So when Skyquake threw a punch at him, he didn't block it. Instead, he let it knock him into a nearby archway. Skyquake picked Optimus up by his shoulders and threw the shorter Transformer around like a child throwing a rag doll.

Above the ensuing battle, Starscream, Soundwave and Suzie watched everything unfold. This was too good of a battle to miss. They finally had an advantage over their Autobot enemy. In their possession was one of Cybertron's greatest warriors. Within a matter of moments, the war would work out in their favour.

"What need have we for peace when we have Skyquake?" Starscream asked rhetorically to Suzie and Soundwave.

"With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new Lord and Lady," Suzie reassured her partner/co-leader.

"And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed the great Optimus Prime under our command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to us," Starscream proclaimed.

Below them, Bumblebee watched the battle between his commander and the Decepticon unfold from his hiding place. He was ready to help Optimus when he requested his help. Not before. Not 5 hours after the request. But right away. But so far, Optimus didn't need his help. He was managing well by himself, hitting Skyquake with a shot or two from his blasters. Which, of course, caused Skyquake to retaliate with his own blaster. Each rapid shot hit Optimus, knocking him back a few feet. But it didn't force Optimus to back down. It would take much more than that to bring him down. Nevertheless, Bumblebee talked to Optimus with his bleeps and started running out onto the battlefield.

"Bumblebee! NO!" Optimus begged him.

But Bumblebee didn't listen to his leader. Instead, he attacked Skyquake from behind. Skyquake was surprised when he felt the familiar sting from a blaster hit him on the back. So he turned around with his blaster reloaded and ready. With each fire he made, Bumblebee avoided being hit. He jumped from wall to wall within the canyon, avoiding fire. Eventually, one hit Bumblebee, sending him crashing to the ground. Skyquake went to fire again, but Optimus stopped him. But it didn't stop Skyquake from grabbing Bumblebee and throwing him around just like he did to Optimus just moments ago.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!" Suzie instructed, "We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise for the historical record!"

Down in the canyon, things weren't looking peachy for either Optimus OR Skyquake. With each hit one Transformer delivered, the other reciprocated with a blow of equal force or more. On some occasions, one would miss. But they would quickly make up for that failed punch, kick or fire. When Optimus was knocked back by a hit from Skyquake, Bumblebee bleeped to him his own worried thoughts.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus whispered to Bumblebee as Skyquake came charging towards the two, "FALL BACK!"

Before Skyquake could even take a swing at the two Autobots, they transformed from their bipedal mode to their vehicle modes and drove away from the approaching Decepticon along the canyon beyond.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake called after him as he fired a few more shots from his blaster.

* * *

Suzie narrowed her optics when she realised the Autobots and Skyquake had disappeared...and so had Starscream.

"We've lost sight of them! Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Starscream screeched, "What? What is it?"

Soundwave showed the pair something else. A different map. It wasn't of the area they are currently watching Skyquake's battle with Optimus and Bumblebee. But a map of Earth and the space that surrounds it.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area!" Suzie scoffed in disbelief as she studied Soundwave's map closer.

But then she noticed something peculiar about the life signal. He knew that area well. After all, they were there just days ago.

"The sight of our destroyed Space Bridge! You're not telling us that life signal belongs to Megatron?" Suzie gasped as the realisation dawned on them both.

"But he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!" Starscream immediately instructed Soundwave.

"What are we saying? Of course it must be investigated! If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home. Soundwave, remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, Suzie and I must bare witness," Starscream instructed.

With those words said, Starscream jumped into the canyon below as Suzie opened her wings and lifted herself off the ground. Once he was close to the ground, he transformed into his alternative jet mode and flew away from the canyon with Suzie right behind him. Soundwave just stood by and watched him leave.

_"Must bare witness."_

Without a word, Soundwave disconnected Laserbeak from his chest and sent it after the pair.

* * *

Bits of shrapnel from the Space Bridge explosion remained in space, floating around Earth's orbit.

But Starscream or Suzie weren't concerned about the Space Bridge shrapnel. Rather the life signal Soundwave had detected. The life signal of the original Decepticon commander, Lord Megatron. Once he was at the sight, Suzie watched Starscream transformed into his bipedal mode and the pair landed on a stable section of Space Bridge shrapnel. Upon glancing around the destruction sight around them, they still held strong the beliefs they both shared.

"No one could've survived this." Suzie grumbled" " As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing we need now are rumours that Megatron is still-."

Her little rant was cut off by a gasp. A desperate, painful gasp for air. Seeker and femme turned towards the direction the sound had come from. That was when they saw Megatron floating around in space. He was motionless. Unable to move because of the intense pain that coursed through every part of his body. If it weren't for his desperate gasps and his chest which continued to glow a vibrant purple, any Decepticon and Autobot alike who had flown by would automatically assume that the original Decepticon was dead.

But Suzie knew better than them. And she didn't want it to be this way. Not when she and Starscream were so close to power. The pair jumped from the shrapnel they were standing on and floated through space; through the flying shrapnel towards their master.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream gasped, feigning concern as Suzie sneered.

When Starscream landed on Megatron's chassis with Suzie behind him, Megatron bolted upright and grabbed his arms desperately. His intakes grew rapid as he tried to hang on; despite the intense pain he was feeling due to his injuries. However, before long, he slumped to his lifeless appearance once again.

"But how?" Starscream pondered before noticing the purring, glowing shard lodged into his open chest, "Dark Energon. Everyone believes you are deceased,"

A revolting jagged grin suddenly stretched across Suzie's features and she and Starscream exchanged looks.

The seeker looked back down at the fallen tyrant and leaned forward.

"Who are we to disappoint them, master?" Starscream purred in his ear.

Starscream reached into Megatron's chest and wrapped his clawed hands around the glowing shard. With a single jerk of his arm, he plucked the Dark Energon shard from Megatron's chest. Megatron came to life again. His hand reached for the shard Starscream took away. His red optics were pleading for mercy. Silently pleading Starscream to stab him with the Dark Energon shard once again. But Starscream ignored his silent pleas. The pair watched as Megatron's body slumped once again and the light faded from his optics.

"And this time, STAY DEAD!" Suzie shouted as she and Starscream jumped off Megatron, with the femme pushing his body further into space.

That was when they heard a familiar humming. They gasped in horror as the humming came closer. That was when the pair saw Laserbeak approaching him. Obviously, Soundwave played back the seeker's words and the silent mech had sent Laserbeak to watch every move Starscream and Suzie made.

"Soundwave!" Starscream gasped as he hid the Dark Energon shard, "If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron. And he is…unwell. We must transport him to sick bay…immediately!"

Suzie growled and dug her claws into her palms, making them bleed.

* * *

Suzie scowled as she stared at the scene in front of her.

There laying on a berth, hooked up to major life support was Megatron. The femme growled; what she wouldn't give to pull the plug on him and be done with him.

The femme then sighed; well at least while he was in such a state, she wouldn't have put up with him like before.

_And who knows, maybe all this life support will be in vain and we will have to pull the plug._

The femme giggled; she hoped when it came to that, Starscream would let her do the honors.

* * *

_"Wheeljack? You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"_

_"Bulkhead? That you? What's will all the security?"_

_"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"_

"A war hero, hmm?" Starscream pondered aloud.

"We haven't much time Star. Makeshift!" Suzie called out.

Makeshift approached the three Decepticons. As soon as Makeshift was close enough, Soundwave stuck out his clawed hand and stabbed Makeshift. Within moments, Makeshift wasn't Makeshift any more. But rather a face that is familiar to all Cybertronians. Autobot and Decepticon alike…

"We too know how to give a proper welcome," Starscream remarked as Suzie sniggered in delight.

* * *

In the Nemesis, Starscream and Suzie watched the battle unfold before them. Knowing that it wouldn't be long until help arrived, Suzie turned to Soundwave standing behind her.

"Swiftly, Soundwave! Before the Autobots arrive!" Suzie instructed.

Soundwave just nodded and walked away.

"I love it when you take charge," Starscream purred into her receptor, snaking an arm around her waist

Suzie chuckled darkly before saying, "What can I say? I was meant to rule others like a queen."

* * *

"The moment Makeshift passed through their Ground Bridge, we lost their signal," Starscream announced.

"The Autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it," Suzie remarked, almost impressed.

"No matter, my darling. I have complete faith in Makeshift," Starscream reassured his companion as they walked into…_Wheeljack's holding cell._

"Our inside man is well... already inside," Suzie oozed to Wheeljack.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter" Wheeljack retorted.

"Haven't you heard? Suzie and I lead the Decepticons now," Starscream informed their prisoner.

"You, Starscream? And that energon-sucking freak next to you?" Wheeljack scoffed in disbelief.

Starscream snarled angrily at Wheeljack. He was getting sick and tired of everyone doubting he could lead the Decepticons alongside Suzie. So he raised his clawed hand ready to strike Wheeljack. But Suzie immediately halted his actions by grabbing his arms and wrapping her wings around, stroking his face softly, sending him a silent reminder.

"Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their Ground Bridge from within so that we may finally learn the location of the Autobot base and send in our strike team to stain its floor with spilled Energon of Optimus Prime and everyone he holds dear to him," Suzie sneered at the Autobot.

* * *

"Are you certain we are at the coordinates we supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked Soundwave, which earned him a nod in response.

"Then what is taking him?" Suzie screeched in anger, flaring out her wings.

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides, you revolting excuse for a femme."

They were surprised at the sound of the voice. He shouldn't be out here. He should be locked in a cell. But he was out of the cell. And he was on the roof of the ship, ready to face them. All turned and saw Wheeljack approaching, mouth guard in place ready to fight them head-on.

"Do you not see you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream tormented him.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy me pound some dents into you," Wheeljack retorted.

"Destroy him!" Suzie immediately commanded.

As soon as that command left her lips, the Decepticon task force began open fire. Immediately, Wheeljack retaliated with his own attack, using his swords to reflect their shots and make them hit the Decepticons who approached him instead.

* * *

Suzie screeched as Wheeljack punched her in the mouth sending her back a few feet. Wheeljack smirked "For a vampire, you ain't much of a fighter are ya? Spendin' too much of ya time lazing around and lettin' Screamer do the work for ya? Huh, I'll never understand what he ever saw in you, ya oversized lizard-like harpy!" he told her.

Letting out a furious snarl; Suzie leaped at him, her fangs bared, ready to drain him dry when...

Starscream span around when he heard Suzie's screech of pain and saw Wheeljack had rammed his sword into Suzie's chest, just below her spark "Suzie!" the seeker cried out in horror as Wheeljack throw the femme aside and smirked at him.

Starscream glared at him "You'll pay for that Autobot!" he roared, aiming his blaster at him.

But before he could fire, a ground bridge opened up.

The seeker glared at Wheeljack before turning to the remaining task force "ENTER THE GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!" Starscream roared.

Immediately, the Decepticon troops made a run for the tauntingly open Ground Bridge portal, running as fast as they're legs would carry them. However, just as they were at the entrance, the portal closed.

Suzie groaned softly as she got to her feet, the hole in her chest sealing up. The femme glared at Wheeljack "You're going to regret that." she growled at him.

Wheeljack scoffed "I doubt that." he told her.

Before Suzie could retaliate the ground bridge appeared before the Decepticons once again. Starscream was applaud when the Decepticons backed up instead of going for it. So was Suzie.

"What are you waiting for? GO! Before I drain you all dry!" Suzie snarled at them.

They nodded and the first few ran through the portal.

After a few moments however the pair saw something coming back towards them.

Suzie stared as the first few Decepticons run out of the portal, for a moment she first thought that they were cowards before easily slipping to wondering what was going on. But her questions were answered when Makeshift flew out of the portal…and knocked both her and Starscream down.

Suzie growled, clearly not happy.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack complimented before walking through the ground bridge before it closed up.

Getting to her feet Suzie was frustrated that another chance to learn the location of the Autobot base slipped through the Con's fingers but both her and Starscream still remembered one thing.

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base," Starscream begged as Suzie helped him to his feet.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie. It is in a hidden bunker just outside of-."

Makeshift's explanation was cut off by the familiar yet annoying beeping sound. Starscream glanced at the bomb that was attached to Makeshift's hip. He observed that it showed off multiple vibrant colours, clashing against the dull grey design of the hand grenade.

"Whoa! Back! Back! BACK!" Starscream instructed as everyone ran off.

Makeshift continued to stand where he stood, wanting to know what they were talking about. However, when he did realise what was going on, it was too late for anyone to do anything.

"Oh no."

Those were the last words of Makeshift before the bomb exploded, obviating him and any Decepticon who stood too close.

"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!" Suzie screeched in fury as she, Starscream and Soundwave flew off.

* * *

A storm raged in the skies. Thunder clapped to show its anger. Lightning flashed across the skies and clouds in retaliation, reflecting the shapes of the dark, grey gloom of the clouds. In the regular circumstances of a thunder and/or electrical storm, lightning would usually search for water, trees and/or anything metal to use as a passageway to the Earth below the angry skies. However, there was one spaceship known as the Nemesis that was made of metal. Yet it was immune to the surrounding powerful storm.

Suzie smiled, over time on being on this planet; the femme had grown a liking for Earth's lighting storms like this and watching the thunder and lighting dance across the skies made her shiver with delight from time to time.

Starscream glanced at her for a moment before looking behind him as the control room doors slid open. The seeker sneered "It's about time Knockout. I do not enjoy being kept waiting." he said as Suzie turned around.

The red and white mech with bits of gold waltzed up to them "Ahh it was a long drive Starscream. I'm still picking bugs out of my grill," Knockout replied before flicking his gaze at Suzie and smirked at her.

Suzie smirked back, Starscream was good-looking yes but Knockout was drop dead gorgeous and the red mech knew it too.

Starscream sighed as he turned around too "Yes, right. You're one of _those_," he remembered.

"Come again?" Knockout questioned as the pair walked up to him.

"Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode...when he could have flight." Starscream remarked.

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radials." Knockout smirked at the seeker.

Suzie giggled at that but quickly feel silent when Starscream shot her a look.

Turning back to Knockout, the seeker made a beckoning gesture with his hand "Follow me." he almost growled and took off with Knockout and Suzie behind.

The red mech winked at Suzie when she passed him, coursing the femme to blush.

* * *

Walking the halls, Knockout turned to Starscream "I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist?" he asked.

Starscream tilted his head "You...might say that." he answered before opening the doors to the sickbay.

Knockout was certainly surprised at the sight that greeting him. Lying on the metal berth before the trio was, in fact, Lord Megatron. There was a significantly large hole in his chest as a result from the Space Bridge explosion. What humans would deem as large cables linked Megatron to his life-support, his only means of living. Soundwave stood by the computers, monitoring his progress.

"Whoa," Knockout remarked.

Suzie smirked "Whoa is right." she purred to him.

* * *

After watching Knockout examining Megatron for a bit. Starscream spoke up "Sadly, our in evidently former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote. And it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery," explaining their master's current state to Knockout.

"I've done plenty of body work Starscream but I'm better at breaking them then fixing them," Knockout confessed as he unfolded his drill from his arm to prove his point before folding the drill back into his arm. Sighing he told them "It would help if I had my assistant."

"I summoned both of you. Where is he?" Starscream asked.

"We were hot on a fresh Energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it," Knockout promised the pair.

* * *

Suzie had been pleasantly surprised when Knockout's assistant Breakdown showed up and told them of the Energon Harvester. The femme grinned, the thought of having a device that would allow them to drain Energon from _anywhere _made Suzie lick her lips, they would have so much and she would be set for the rest of her immortal life.

Turning her attraction back to the four mechs around her, Suzie resumed listening.

"Mm-hmm. That's definitely it," Breakdown nodded in agreement with the picture Soundwave was showing them.

"Then I'm afraid Megatron's well being will have to wait," Suzie spoke up, "It's harvest time." she purred, a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

High in the sky above the museum, Suzie watched as Optimus pulled up in his vehicle mode and after a bit, flashed his headlight. The femme curled her mouth a little; she figured the humans were in there to get the harvester but they were in for a surprise.

Glancing down Suzie watched as Knockout pulled up next to Optimus.

The red mech wolf-whistled "Sweet rims, 24 gauge. You're _real _heavy duty...just like my friend here," he remarked.

Suzie watched as Breakdown came tearing the road with a missile that was quickly fired. The femme watched as Optimus transformed and caught it _Huh, I'm almost impressed _the femme thought before she heard alarms go off.

Taking that as her cue, Suzie dived down to back of the museum and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Smirking at the human kids faces, Suzie reached in "It's Suzie!" the smallest one of the kids cried out.

Snickering; Suzie took the orb from them and smiled "For me? You shouldn't have." she purred at them before taking off.

Knockout watched her go "Hmmm... that would be game," he commented before transforming and driving away with Breakdown following suite.

Suzie grinned as she held the orb close to her curvy torso, this night was just too perfect.

* * *

Looking around, Suzie had to admit, for ruins, they were fairly impressive ones. Shaking her head; the femme turned to Starscream.

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother load of Energon right here for the taking?" Starscream asked rhetorically, "Courtesy of this gift from the Ancient Autobots."

"Uh…actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," Knockout corrected.

Starscream just sighed in frustration and aimed the Energon harvester at Knockout and Breakdown, causing the two Decepticons to cringe in fear. Normally, Decepticons were tough. Ruthless. Known for causing absolute pain and anguish. But when they were at the firing end of an Energon harvester, they were like scared little kittens. Every Cybertronian knows of the dangers of an Energon harvester if they are pointed at them. So now more than ever, they did NOT want to anger Starscream and Suzie

And though Starscream did fire at them, the two managed to dodge the beam. However, they wished they could say the same for the nearby Decepticon drone. He moaned and yelped in pain as he felt his life force being sucked out of him and flow into the harvester. Starscream and Suzie watched in intent. With a few choked gasps and pleas for mercy, the Decepticon drone had fallen face first onto the dirt-and-stone-composed ground below; dead.

"All that Energon in such a tiny vessel!" Suzie gasped, trailing her claws over it.

"Those Ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie," Knockout remarked.

Starscream glared at them again and aimed the Energon harvester at them coursing the pair to tremble and quiver in fear as they tried to shield themselves. However, instead of firing the harvester at them, Starscream moved it away from them and pointed it at the otherwise unmineable Energon and activated the harvester. The blue substance flowed from the crystals into the harvester.

Bulkhead arrived at the scene in time to witness Starscream's current actions. From murdering that poor Decepticon drone to his current actions of sucking Energon from otherwise unobtainable Energon crystals. The green mech quietly slid down a hill and began running towards the action. His actions were otherwise unnoticed…until he stepped on something and shattered it completely, coursing the foursome to turn around.

"Oh scrap," the large green mech cursed quietly.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown taunted as he and Knockout approached Bulkhead with their weapons armed and ready.

Bulkhead found himself suddenly wishing he had Suzie on his side. He looked to his right and saw Knockout twirling his activated Energon prod inside his hand like a baton. When he looked to his left, he saw Breakdown throwing back his arm which had his hand replaced with a hammer. He had two options: get beaten to scrap by Breakdown or wind up electrocuted by Knockout. Suddenly, he realised that he had a third option: DUCK! And duck he did. As he ducked, Breakdown ended up hitting Knockout with his hammer instead. And Bulkhead managed to get his hands on the Energon prod. Much like Knockout did to Optimus back at the museum, he stuck the prod into Breakdown's neck, knocking him out.

Bulkhead was satisfied as he watched his old enemy twitch in pain from the electrical currents coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but see this as payback for what he and Knockout did to Optimus back at the museum. However, when he turned around, Starscream activated the Energon harvester. The beam hit Bulkhead and he was suddenly moaning and gasping as he felt the Energon being sucked from his body.

"You're a big one. This could take awhile." Starscream smirked as Suzie licked her lips.

The pair were suddenly taken by surprise as Bulkhead got to his feet and approached them, fighting the force of the harvester.

Both seeker and femme moved back "Wait! What are you doing?" Starscream demanded as Bulkhead stood before them.

"What I do best" he said, grabbing the active harvester "Breaking things!"

Without warning, he punched Starscream in the face, sending both him and Suzie (who had been standing behind the seeker) into the wall.

Taking the harvester off the seeker, Bulkhead shatter it and tossed into the sky where it exploded. Groaning in weakness Bulkhead passed out just as Knockout and Breakdown approached him.

"He's a glutton for punishment," Knockout remarked as Breakdown chuckled.

Suddenly a ground bridge opened up behind them and Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee came out and opened fire on the cons.

Breakdown looked at his friend "Fight?" he asked.

"Mmmm...drive," Knockout corrected.

With that said, the two mechs transformed and drove off, leaving Suzie and Starscream behind.

Knowing that staying to fight would be dumb, the pair took to the skies.

* * *

Walking into the med bay with Suzie by his side, Starscream spotted Breakdown buffing Megatron's armour and spoke up "Ah, Breakdown. Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?"

"Only cosmetic," Breakdown replied as he folded the buffer away.

"Well I'm sure you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power," Starscream stated before he looked around "Where is Knockout?"

Right on cue, said red mech walked in, looking annoyed "Can you believe what some skinjob did to me?" he growled to Breakdown and Suzie in disbelief, pointing at a scratch on his arm and ignoring Starscream.

The seeker narrowed his optics "You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?" he growled.

Knockout turned to him "I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast," he told him.

Suzie couldn't help but laugh softly at that while Starscream fumed "I do strive to run tight ship, Knockout," the seeker told him "I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission the next time you decide to disappear on one of your little...jaunts."

Knockout simply smiled "No worries _Herr Commandant_," he said, rolling his optics.

Starscream's optics narrowed as Suzie laughed a little louder "It is _Lord _to you." he sneered.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive," Knockout replied in a sing-song tone, making the volume in Suzie's laughter increase.

Snarling, Starscream got right into Knockout's face "The day our master emerges from stasis, I shall graciously relinquish the title," he told him before continuing "But I believe that outcome is unlikely...something to do with the quality of medical care around here."

Knockout straighten up and glanced over at Suzie who looked a little concerned before Starscream spoke again "So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial."

Turning around, the seeker left while Suzie choose to stay. Watching the doors close, Breakdown resumed buffing as Suzie turned to a silent Knockout and then...

"Buff this!" he called out to Starscream's back, giving him the bird.

Suzie busted into laughter.

* * *

Driving along the road away from Starscream was certainly peaceful Knockout mused. After his little confrontation with the seeker, he decided a nice drive was in order.

Suddenly a familiar accented voice was heard over his com-link _"Knockout...Starscream's been looking for you again...where'd you go?" _Suzie asked him.

"Out for a little drive _Mon cheri_" he told her "I just roll from town to town sniffing around until" a green sports car passed him, honking it's horn "The next opportunity presents itself." and changing his gears, Knockout sped up.

* * *

Suzie sighed softly, a few hours after her chat with Knockout, the red mech had contacted her and Breakdown and told them he had Bumblebee's human friend and asked the pair to meet up with him in case the Autobots tried to rescue him.

The femme suddenly looked up and smiled as she saw Knockout coming towards them.

* * *

Watching Suzie and Breakdown fight Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Knockout realised someone was missing.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself but quickly got his answer as Arcee jumped on top of him and punched the hood of his vehicle mode.

Knockout was not impressed "Hey watch the paint!" he yelled at her before taking off, with Arcee trying to hang on but soon lost her grip and fell.

* * *

Suzie and Breakdown were still trying to off-line the two Autobots when Knockout spoke to them on the comm-link _"Uh Breakdown, Suz, in case you're both looking for me, things got messy so I hit the road. One scrape is enough for today."_

No sooner had he said that, Bulkhead pulled out a light post and slammed it into Breakdown, spending him flying into first Suzie and then into a building.

Suzie groaned; that was the second time Bulkhead had sent a mech slamming into both her and a wall.

_I hope Knockout's having better luck then we are _the femme thought.

She would later on find out though that the red mech was having _worst _luck then they were.

* * *

Suzie winched as she stared at Knockout. Returning the the _Nemesis_, Suzie and Breakdown were surprised to see Knockout wasn't there but they didn't have to wait long. The red mech had returned...both without a hostage and a left car door.

Knockout told them Optimus had found out what had been going on and arrived to rescue the human...by knocking the red mech off the road, pick him up by his rear bumper and tear his car door off, taking back the human.

And before Knockout could get even, the rest of the Autobots had shown up, forcing him to flee.

But that wasn't the end of it as all three found themselves face to face with a _very _angry Starscream.

Glaring at Suzie and Breakdown for moment, the seeker turned his attraction onto the red mech before him "Knockout! Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!" he screeched.

"My mistake Commander Starscream. But I've learnt my lesson...and paid the price," Knockout muttered, rubbing the area where his car door had been.

But Suzie knew he wasn't off the hook yet and this was proven when Starscream stormed up to him "It...is...LORD!" Starscream snarled at him "And you have paid when I say you have paid!" he then held up a long sharp metallic claw, coursing Knockout to take a step back, his optics wide "Do not worry," the seeker told him "Your punishment shall be merely...cosmetic."

"No not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knockout cried out before Suzie and Breakdown closed their optics and cringed at the horrible sound of screeching metal and poor Knockout's screams...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not be repaired?" Starscream demanded. One of the drones spoke up "The crews are working as quick as the can Lord-" the seeker slapped him across the face "We are leaking a trail! All the Autobots need to do is pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength!" he pointed out "Accelerate your efforts!"

The drones bowed "Yes Lord Starscream." one answered before they left.

Starscream growled deep in his throat even as Suzie rubbed his shoulders "You should relax darling, all this stress is not good for you." she told him. The seeker grumbled softly but didn't say anything else until the doors opened and Knockout walked in.

"Doctor in the house," he greeted the pair.

Suzie smiled as she and Starscream turned around "Ah Knockout. And how is the patient doing today?" the seeker asked.

"Same old," Knockout replied in a bored tone, a hand on his hip.

Starscream sighed and turned away "An inglorious fate that our master should remain in this vegetative state," he stated.

"On the contrary, Megatron's body might be scrap metal but his mind is still percolating," Knockout told him, tapping his own helm.

Starscream spun and close the distance between them "Keep that to yourself," he hissed "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons, huh?" Knockout translated.

Suzie decided now was the time to play _her _part in Starscream's game "Well," she drawled, leaning forward and draping an arm around each mech "as long as their master reminds in limbo, so does their cause," she turned her head to Starscream "The Decepticons deserve a strong alert leader," she purred, stroking the seeker's jawline as he smirked and placed an arm around her upper mid-section.

The femme then tilted her head at Knockout and gently stroked his neck cables. Knockout didn't miss a beat "One who would require a _loyal _Second in Command, hmm?" he asked the seeker, placing his own arm on Suzie.

Starscream chuckled darkly before saying, "A candidate would need to earn such a post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears..." he trailed off, smirking.

"A case for showing mercy, _Lord _Starscream and _Lady _Suzie?" Knockout questioned, grinning faintly.

Suzie's lips curled up as Starscream replied "You scratch our backs...we scratch yours..."

A Cheshire Cat grin was etched firmly on Suzie's face by this point _I knew there was a reason why I took such a liking to these two _the femme thought, leaning forward and nuzzling both mechs with her snort, purring as she did.

Yes she was definitely going to enjoy working along side these two.

* * *

After Starscream had located Soundwave, all four heading into the med bay where Megatron layed.

Starscream then turned to the red mech "Knockout if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave...for the historical record," he asked.

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout told the silent mech.

Suzie then spoke "Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his our body. It's not just," the femme placed a hand over her spark, sighing sadly.

Soundwave however pointed at the screen where Megatron's vitals were being monitored or to be more precise, his spiking brainwave activity.

"Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness," Knockout corrected, "Merely an endless dream from which Megatron may never awake."

"Soundwave we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honourable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout mumbled.

"A simple throw of the switch," Suzie clarified.

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate," Knockout added.

Suzie titled her head when Soundwave didn't say anything before looking at the other two.

Starscream smirked faintly " Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" he asked, earning no response from Soundwave.

Shrugging his shoulders, the seeker turned to Suzie and nodded at her. The femme grinned and approached Megatron.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Starscream warned the silent mech as Suzie wrapped her talons around the main life support cable.

"Going... going..." the seeker drawled as Suzie slowly pulled at the cable.

Suddenly Soundwave pointed at a black and purple cable that seemed to be coming from the back of Megatron's berth where his helm layed.

Letting go of the cable, Suzie looked at Starscream as the seeker hummed in curiosity as he began to follow the cable.

Suddenly the seeker gave a screech of "What in the?" and the light of a ground bridge opened up, flooding the room.

Suzie's optics grew wide when she spotted Arcee and Bumblebee, "Intruders!" the femme yelled.

Arcee pointed her blaster "Allow me," she growled and fired at Megatron's main life cable, blasting it right off him.

The blue femme and the scout quickly rushed into the portal before it closed up.

Starscream heaved a sigh as he got to his feet "It was an inevitable outcome," he said before Soundwave pointed silently but angry at Megatron.

The seeker growled softly "Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobots's hand." he grumbled "Knockout!"

The red mech just looked at him and shrugged before waving his head in a 'yeah, yeah,' way and reaching to replug the main cable back into Megatron's chest.

Suzie looked at Soundwave "Happy now?" she growled, earning no answer from the silent mech.

* * *

Sometime later, the pair returned to the med bay to see how things were going "And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

Knockout looked at them "Funny you should asked. Not quite sure what the bots did in there but Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity," he told them.

Suzie and Starscream looked at each other before turning back to Knockout "Meaning?" Suzie questioned.

Knockout walked over to them "Physically, he's stable," he told them "But now there's...no one home."

* * *

Starscream looked over at Suzie; following Knockout's informant of Megatron's now brain-dead condition, the femme had almost been beside herself with glee. Currently she and Starscream were leaning over their _former _master mindless shell as the seeker tapped Megatron's helm.

"Knock, knock! Is anyone in there?" he asked, already knowing the answer "No? Oh well!" he and Suzie then moved from the still tyrant "Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron" Starscream smirked while Suzie stood next to him. The seeker then held up a shard of dark energon "The only scrap left on this planet! Plucked from your very spark chamber!" he taunted, flicking the shard in the air before catching it and staring down at it "But it cannot restore your mind."

He then looked at Megatron "The Decepticons need a leader," he said "NOT a decorative centrepiece. And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne with Suzie as my queen! With a plan so epic-!"

"That not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it?" a voice asked.

The pair spun around and saw Knockout leaning against the doorway, arms across his chest, smirking at them.

Suzie simply lifted an optic ridge as Starscream laughed nervously "That was the idea Knockout," he told him before sighing "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said before making a bow "And it's Commander Knockout to you. Once and future Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie."

The pair smirked and held themselves up proudly.

* * *

After stealing the lens from that space telescope, Suzie and her two favourite mechs stood on top of the _Nemesis_ looking down at the icy earth below them.

Starscream grinned "Let the reign of Lord Starscream and Lady Suzie begin," he sneered.

At Knockout's indication, the weapon containing the lens appeared on next to them and shot down a large long beam of hot energy towards the glacier. Steam and water rose from the impact.

* * *

"Yes! I love when a plan comes together!" Starscream cheered, earning a giggle from Suzie.

Suddenly they heard familiar engines and looking down, the trio spotted Bulkhead and Arcee, heading towards from different directions, ready to put an end to the cons plans.

"Autobots," Starscream growled before Knockout spoke up "Please, Lord Starscream, allow your second in command the honour." he turned as Breakdown approached them "Breakdown...total them!" he instructed.

Breakdown didn't need to be told twice. Leaping from one spiral to another, the large blue con jumped down towards the Autobots, laughing. Landing behind them, the force of impact knocking them off their wheels before they managed to transform and face him.

* * *

Watching the two Autobots fight Breakdown, Knockout turned to Suzie and Starscream.

"Don't the bots seem...understaffed?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a truck engine rang out and the trio spun to see Optimus racing towards them in vehicle mode.

Suzie gaped as Starscream growled before turning to Knockout and grabbing his face "What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?" he yelled at him before throwing him aside and leaping onto the weapon, kicking the con at the controls off and typed in some demands before turning the laser onto Optimus.

But the Autobot kept on coming and once close enough, he transformed, unfolded his blade and sliced the laser in two, coursing a massive explosion.

Suzie shrieked as she was thrown from the ship before she managed to regain control of herself and looked around and spotted Optimus laying on the ground.

The femme growled when the sound of a jet coursed her and everyone else to turn and see Starscream flying up into the sky before coming back down in a nose dive, aiming for Optimus.

The seeker snarled in fury "Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" he yelled as he prepared to fire a missile at the downed Autobot.

But just as the seeker a lined with Suzie, another jet flew out of nowhere and slammed into Starscream and in turn Suzie, spending them both back towards the _Nemesis_, both shrieking in pain and surprise.

Gasping and yelping as they were thrown onto the ship, the pair witnessed Megatron transform before them both, glaring down at them.

"Lord Megatron! You are... you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!" Starscream cheered nervously as Suzie nodded her head, a very shaky grin on her face.

"Oh it will be a miracle my friends...if you survive what I planned for you both!" Megatron growled dangerously at the pair.

The pair yelped in horror before Starscream transformed to escape only for Megatron to grab him by his tail fins while Suzie took advantage of this to make her own escape but the tyrant saw this. Spinning Starscream around a few times, he let go and sent the seeker straight into Suzie.

Suzie screeched as Starscream crashed into her and the pair crash landed onto one of the ship's wings. Starscream groaned as he transformed back to robot mode with Suzie behind him when Megatron landing in front of them and slowly approached them.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there! Waiting for you!" Starscream reminded the tyrant as he came nearer.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few," he admitted before glaring at them "But there are _two _that I do not intend to make again!" he snarled before grabbing them each by the face and began dragging them away.

Suzie shrieked like an animal caught in a trap as she thrashed around while Starscream whimpered and begged "No! Master! Noooo!"

* * *

Megatron had not been kind to either of the two. He dealt with Suzie first, to show Starscream what was coming his way. The tyrant had twisted and mangled Suzie's body almost beyond recognition before tossing her aside and turning his attraction onto the seeker.

Starscream groaned in pain as he laid on the slab that Megatron been on not so long ago.

The seeker tensed as the tyrant approached him "Resting comfortably Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rabid recovery," he told him. The tyrant then smirked and looked over at Suzie who was curled up in a dark corner. Unlike Starscream, the femme's regenerating abilities had allowed her body to repair itself much quicker then any medic could hope to do. Even so the extent of her injuries were so large, it was taking longer then usual to heal. Even from where he stood, Megatron could see injuries still slowly sealing up.

"Feeling well Suzie?" he asked.

The femme glared at him for moment before turning away, not answering.

"Not speaking? Fine! Continuing sulking then." he told her before looking back at Starscream.

Making an attempt to get up, Starscream glared at him and said "Hopefully my recovery will be as every bit as rabid as your wrath is swift."

"And how swiftly things change," Megatron chuckled "To think that but a short time ago, it was you who was standing here while I was lying there. Right after your fatal attempt to terminate me! But know this dear Starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed."

With that said, the tyrant turned and left, leaving a fuming seeker and femme behind.

Growling Starscream ripped the cables off him and limped out, ignoring a stunned Suzie and Knockout.

"Starscream? Have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated!" Knockout protested to the limping Decepticon.

"I feel fine, Knockout! Never better! You're a brilliant physician! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Starscream demanded impatiently as he shoved Knockout out of the way and walked past him, still gasping and limping from pain, "Dark Energon may have replenished your strength, master. But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard?"

As Starscream talked to himself, he reached into a hidden conduit in the structure of the ship and pulled out the shard of Dark Energon he had personally plucked from Megatron's spark chamber when he found him after the Space Bridge explosion.

"Once the blood of Unicron flows through MY veins, our positions shall be reversed…"

* * *

Sometime later, both Suzie and Knockout looked up and stared as Starscream came back into the med bay...minus half his right arm.

Suzie could only gaped as Knockout immediately made him lie on the slab and have him checked out. There was something bugging Knockout though. And what was bugging him is…how did this happen?

"Uh…Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could have happened," Knockout confessed rather sheepishly.

"And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror? There I am! Minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly, Megatron inflicted more damage on me then you realised! Doctor…," Starscream growled dangerously.

"Well…on the bright side. This provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade," Knockout remarked as he showed Starscream different models of the arms he has in his possession, "Uh…let's see. You can go with a sonic cannon. It's reliable, low-maintenance. Although, it lacks a certain flair. Personally, I prefer the know ray. Has just the right mix of flash and fire power."

"I DON'T WANT A NEW MODEL! I JUST WANT THE SAME ARM I HAD BEFORE!" Starscream snapped.

"But Starscream, your equipment is a bit…obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around," Knockout admitted, "Of course. We could try to salvage yours. You'd get it, did you?"

"It was…beyond recovery," Starscream answered.

Suzie narrowed her optics when she heard that.

_What have you been up to this time? _The femme thought.

* * *

After Knockout had left the pair to see if he could do something about Starscream's arm, the med bay was peaceful...but it didn't last long.

As Starscream was comfortably sleeping on the slab inside the medical lab with Suzie watching him, the Dark Energon shard rested in his hand lifelessly. Suddenly, as the Nemesis flew over a certain location, the shard purred contently in his hand, startling Starscream from his dreamless oblivion.

"My Dark Energon shard? Pulsing? My warrior lives!" Starscream proclaimed as he disconnected himself and walked out of the medical lab.

"Ah, look what I found in storage. What are you doing?" Knockout demanded as Starscream walked past him.

"You were right, Knockout. I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retreat it," Starscream decided before walking away.

Suzie then appeared. Knockout looked at her "What's with him?" he asked her.

The femme shrugged her shoulders "You tell me." she replied.

* * *

Suzie couldn't believe her optics when Starscream returned, looking yet again like a mess and she wasn't the only one.

"What happened? Megatron pound you like scrap metal again?" Knockout asked as he worked to repair Starscream's latest injuries.

"I would rather not discuss it!" Starscream snapped.

"Really, Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself," Knockout grumbled before suddenly asking, "Didn't you retrieve your limb?"

The seeker didn't answer.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing," Starscream reported.

"The Autobots?" Megatron guessed.

"According to surveillance by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans," Starscream corrected.

"Your point?" Megatron demanded impatiently.

"The strongest recommendation is we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage," Starscream suggested.

"Breakdown is on his own," Megatron proclaimed.

"Master?" Starscream inquired after exclamations in protest.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him," Megatron declared.

"But Breakdown is a key player in our-," Starscream stopped short when Megatron gave him the look that said, 'Don't-push-your-luck-with-me!', "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron…for now."

* * *

Getting Suzie to round up vehicons who were loyal to the pair wasn't as hard as Starscream thought it would be.

The pair and their small party rescue party had gone off to save Breakdown from the humans and in the mist, had seen him fighting along side an Autobot.

But Breakdown quickly convinced the pair of his loyalty to the Decepticons and tried to attack Bulkhead but the rest of the Autobots showed up and they had to flee.

* * *

"One day, you will pay your debt to me, Breakdown. The day it comes time to choose sides," Starscream proclaimed.

"Between Bots and 'Cons?" Breakdown guessed as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Between myself and Megatron," Starscream corrected, surprising Breakdown, "Incidentally, I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans on your own. Don't you?"

With those words said, Starscream flew away with the other Decepticon drones. Breakdown just stood there at the centre of the road shocked. Starscream was planning to overthrow Lord Megatron? He couldn't believe that by just hearing about it.

It was something that he would have to see to believe.

* * *

Suzie tilted her head as Soundwave showed her and Megatron the unusual magnetic flux on the screen and while she didn't recognise it, Megatron did.

"I recognise this magnetic signature, Soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us," Megatron remarked.

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron," Breakdown promised as he stepped forward.

Breakdown's appearance has certainly changed since his encounter with MECH. His chassis and other parts of his body were covered in fresh scars from MECH trying to drill their way into his biomechanics and partially succeeding as well. And he never replaced the optic he had lost during the kidnapping. Instead, he sported a mechanical eye-patch over where his optic once was.

"Breakdown?" Megatron scoffed, "If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, master. What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you," Breakdown pleaded.

Suzie looked at the tyrant "Let him," she said "Everyone deserve a chance at redemption my Lord."

* * *

Sometime later Breakdown returned, empty-handed or so the tyrant and femme thought.

"Breakdown! You dare return empty-handed?" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief while Suzie just stared in silence.

"No, master," Breakdown told him before turning around.

Suzie barely managed to contain her laughter; there attached to the blue mech's back was her old friend and fellow femme Airachnid.

"Airachnid. It has been some time," Megatron greeted, sounding amused.

"Lord Megatron and my dear friend Suzie, what can I say? It's good to be back," the spider femme remarked to them.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, far be it me to question your intentions. But I don't understand why we've returned here after all this time. Alone," Starscream confessed nervously, only to have Megatron ignore him and Suzie as he walked into the mine, "Every last trace of Energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left."

"Indulge me, Starscream, Suzie. Won't you both?" Megatron suggested sarcastically before continuing his voyage into the darkness of the mine.

Starscream and Suzie followed Megatron's footsteps nervously. They both thought that Megatron was oblivious of the seeker's plans to overthrow the Decepticon lord with help from the vampiric femme and obtain that title for himself. But they also knew that Megatron won't be oblivious forever. They both knew that he would eventually catch on to their secret ambitions: one involving this mine.

If they weren't careful.

* * *

As the trio walked deeper into the mines, Suzie couldn't help but grow more and more nervous by the moment and judging by Starscream's expression, he was feeling the same.

Eventually, the trio reached a large section of the mine out of the hallways. Immediately, they saw the Decepticon mining equipment filling the place. However, the equipment mostly consisted of computerized drills. Starscream and Suzie were certainly not happy about the presence of the drills. Megatron, however, was beginning to become aware.

"How intriguing," Megatron thought aloud.

Suzie began to pant and gasp nervously before putting on a show and growling, "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated! Why is it still here?"

"A most valid question," Megatron complimented.

"Our apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport," Starscream stuttered nervously, earning a growl from Megatron, "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made."

"Yes. Clearly," Megatron agreed dryly before punching into the wall and pulling out hidden collections of Energon, making the pair even more nervous, "Every last trace of Energon extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, we can explain!" Starscream gasped nervously.

"Explain what? That you've been hoarding an extra supply of Energon for your personal use?" Megatron demanded as he dropped the Energon he plucked.

"No! Not exactly! That's actually for Suzie here," Starscream defended as Megatron shattered the Energon with his foot and Suzie turned her head and glared at the seeker.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, STARSCREAM!" Megatron finally snapped, his blood red eyes blazing with recognisable anger, "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark! But you tried to raise your own dead warrior with it! It's no secret that you lost your arm in the process! Which you've since had replaced!"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Starscream screeched nervously as he began backing away from the approaching Megatron.

"Soundwave is quite competent in his surveillance and is the most loyal. I can assure you both. The fact is, Starscream and Suzie, despite your treachery, I've allowed to two of you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following both of your strings of failures! But you've both finally become tiresome! Predicable! You've hit rock bottom!" Megatron declared as he aimed his charging cannon at the trembling Decepticon and femme.

"Master! Please! Give us one more chance! I BEG OF YOU!" Starscream pleaded as he and Suzie tried to shield themselves from any potential fire from the cannon.

* * *

Suzie closed her optics; while she knew she wouldn't die, Megatron would make sure she couldn't leave the mines and try to take revenge on him.

The femme braced herself as she and Starscream lowered themselves onto the ground.

"You have both ceased to be of use to me. So you shall both certainly cease to be." Megatron told them.

The femme heard the shot but never felt the pain of it. Opening her optics, Suzie saw Megatron was now firing at Arcee and two of the humans.

Looking at Starscream, the pair quickly made their decisions and took flight.

Megatron glared at them "You two dare abandon me?" he bellowed after them and tried to shot them but only succeeded in coursing the mines to collapse.

* * *

Suzie groaned; during their escape, rubble had fell on them and knocked them both out.

Lifted her head; Suzie saw Starscream trying to dig his way out. The seeker looked back at her "A bit more digging and we'll be home free my dear, just you wait." he told her and resumed his digging.

Suzie just groaned again and layed her head back on the ground.

* * *

Eventually Starscream managed to make a hole large enough for him and Suzie to escape through. Once outside, Starscream turned back to the mines and laughed evilly at the turn of events.

"Predicable master? It that what you called us? Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? Sorry we can't hear you under all that rubble! Farewell, Lord Megatron! May you rust in peace!" Starscream cackled as he and Suzie walked away.

The seeker smirked broadly; accomplishment filling his body. Megatron was finally taken off! Now he and Suzie could rule the Decepticons side by side...then he remembered something.

Suzie frowned as she turned around and looked at Starscream who had frozen in his tracks "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Starscream growled and looked back at the mines "But you have survived far worse master. If you had managed to free yourself, you would blame US for your setback. And there is nowhere we could possibly escape your wrath. Or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you! And take credit for your rescue. Credit that could rightfully be mine and Suzie's! And even if you died, I would not be the one assuming command! Soundwave would!" Starscream spat before he and Suzie screamed out,

"MEGATRON!"

* * *

After much tunnelling and digging; the pair came upon an odd sight, the Autobot Bulkhead holding up the mines ceiling while his human stood next to him.

Starscream smirked "Well, well. If it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin? My, you do have your hands full. Don't you Autobot?" he sneered.

"Do whatever you want to me, you two! But let the human go!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Miko protested as she hugged the equivalent of Bulkhead's ankle.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain," Starscream remarked as he reached his clawed hands towards Miko, causing her to retreat further behind Bulkhead.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Bulkhead threatened as he saw Starscream follow her.

"You like playing with the big bots. Don't you, little girl?" Starscream tormented Miko as he followed the small human around the former Wrecker.

Miko screamed as she saw Starscream standing over her with Suzie just behind him. Reaching towards her. Bulkhead didn't like the idea of the slippery Decepticon or his freakish girlfriend laying their claws on Miko. So without thinking about the consequences, he kicked Starscream hard. Starscream let out a yell in surprise as he flew first into Suzie and then across the area towards the wall. Bulkhead grunted as he once again found it hard to hold the roof up above him.

"That's it, Autobot!" Starscream roared as he picked both himself and Suzie up, "I'll-!"

"You'll what? You'll what? Bring the ceiling down on top of all of us?" Bulkhead challenged before turning to Miko and pleading her desperately, "Run, Miko!"

Miko was conflicted. If she ran, she would be safe from dying in the mine from either the mine collapsing on top of all of them or under Starscream's hand. However, there was also the chance she would never see Bulkhead again. And the last thought scared her senseless. So she shook her head and hugged his leg again.

"Yes. Run, Miko. I would love to see you try. Really. I would," Starscream challenged.

Suzie opened her mouth to say something with a drill burst though the wall behind them and then proceeded to run the pair down. Jack was shown to be at the controls. Glancing at the pair, he remarked "Those two are sure gonna sore in morning, huh?"

Bulkhead looked at him "Jack! Get Miko and get outta here!" he said "Bulkhead-!" "No arguments! Just go!"

The two teens had no choice but to go. Reversing the drill out, they made their escape...leaving a trapped Autobot and two angry fliers behind.

Getting to their feet, they both smirked "And then there were three," they jeered as they faced Bulkhead.

The green Autobot glared at them "If you both think I'm gonna beg for mercy, forget it," Bulkhead gritted.

"Yes. Begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it?" Starscream chuckled nervously before Suzie took over, "Well, you're much more valuable to us alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when we not only rescue him. But deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore our statutes quite nicely."

The pair suddenly froze in fear when they heard the familiar sound of a charging cannon. Slowly – and hesitantly – Starscream and Suzie turned around to face the plasma cannon. The blue light from the square barrels stared them both right in the face. Soft pink lights were scattered around the cannon. The person aiming glared at him menacingly.

"Don't move, either of you," Arcee warned them very dangerously before turning to Bulkhead, "Hey, Bulk."

"Hey, 'Cee," Bulkhead greeted weakly before noticing the cut, "What happened to your head?"

"Got hit in the head as the mine collapsed," Arcee explained before turning back to Starscream and Suzie with her cannon aimed at both their head, "Raise your hands."

The pair panted nervously. They wanted to take on the injured femme Autobot. They also wanted to take on the former Wrecker. But there was also to possibility that if they did, they could cause the remainder of the mine to collapse on top of them and destroy all hopes of escape. With that alone, the pair made up their minds. They moaned and slumped slightly. They knew when they were defeated.

* * *

"For the record, I blame _you_ for this!" Suzie hissed at the seeker.

When the pair had lifted their arms to the ceiling and the Autobots left, they had found themselves carrying a heavy burden. And that heavy burden just happened to be holding the ceiling high above them.

Starscream scowled at Suzie's comment "Oh shut up." he growled, straining to hold the ceiling up. Suzie glared at him "Don't you tell me to shut up! It's your fault we're in this mess!" she spat back.

The seeker stared at her "How the frag is it my fault?" he squeaked in disbelief.

Suzie quickly replied "It was _your_ idea to come back into this pithole in hopes we could rescue our_ master _and nothing more! But no! When you saw Bulkhead, you let your damn greed get the better of you and now look where we are! Stuck quite literally between several rocks and a hard place!"

Suddenly the wall on Starscream's side broke open and someone walked in. The pair quickly looked and froze in fear when they saw it was Megatron.

The tyrant narrowed his optics; it was clear he hadn't forgotten what he was about to do to the treacherous pair.

Suzie and Starscream glanced at each other before they looked back at their leader "Master! You're alive! Thank the AllSpark!" they cheered.

Megatron didn't say anything, he only continued to glare at them and they realised they had to take their chances in one go.

"We...we did not abandon you master! We came back! To save you!" Suzie gasped as Starscream nodded franticly.

"Save me?" Megatron repeated but the tone of his voice told them that not only did he know of their true intentions. That they were only seeking the glory they would get from saving him and how he hadn't forgotten their original pre-collapse intentions. The pair bit the bullet and took their only unused chance left.

"Look into our sparks Lord Megatron! Our intentions were pure! PLEASE MASTER! HAVE MERCY!" the pair begged as Megatron continued to glare at them.

* * *

Suzie still couldn't believe it! Even after a week of it happening, the femme couldn't believe it when Megatron had saved her and Starscream from the mines instead of simply killing them.

The vampiress frowned; something was up, she was certain of it but until she could learn more, she had to be a good little femme and following Megatron's every order. The same went for Starscream.

Shaking her head, she enter the bridge, Suzie spotted Starscream and approached him. The seeker glanced at her "What do you think they're talking about?" he asked her. Suzie looked in his direction and saw Airachnid talking to Megatron and frowned. Ever since the former rouge femme return to the Cons, she had been sucking up to Megatron, trying to get into his good books and via versa. It made Suzie's stomach churn in disgust at seeing her old friend behaving in such a way.

"Is this true?" Megatron suddenly boomed, making the pair jump.

"Starscream nor Suzie never mentioned it," Airachnid answered.

"If those two are up to their old tricks, I shall grind them to powder," Megatron declared as he clenched his fist.

"I'd like to see you try," Suzie sneered as she and Starscream walked up.

Megatron growled as he turned around as he turned to face the pair.

"Lord Megatron. Please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what is it we allegedly failed to mention?" Starscream asked nervously.

"The Harbinger," Megatron responded, causing Starscream to gasp nervously while Suzie flinched.

"What about it?" Starscream wanted to know nervously.

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash-landed on this planet," Airachnid began explaining.

"Oh please. Common knowledge. Suzie and I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth," Starscream scoffed.

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting?" Airachnid guessed, earning silence from the disgraced Decepticon and femme.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demanded.

"It was never logged into your ship's database," Airachnid answered on the pair's behalf.

"Starscream, Suzie, I can't believe you both! You actually failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief.

"An oversight, Megatron. But I noted its exact location!" Starscream defended as he pointed to his own head.

"Then you can lead Airachnid there. So that she may retrieve the prototype for me," Megatron declared as he began to walk away.

"My personal native guide. How delightful," Airachnid remarked sarcastically.

Suzie turned to Megatron "What about me?" she asked.

The tyrant looked at her "You shall remain here...where I can keep an eye on you." he growled before walking away.

The vampiress scowled, not impressed.

She just hoped Starscream and Airachnid got along long enough to retrieve the weapon.

The femme should have known better.

* * *

Suzie could not believe her optics when Airachnid return both empty-handed and without Starscream but she quickly worked out what happened and relayed it to Megatron.

Needless to say the tyrant wasn't happy ""You left Starscream with the Autobots?" Megatron practically screeched at Airachnid, "Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?"

"But my Lordship! It was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobiliser!" Airachnid began defending.

Megatron glared down at her.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME TRINKET! MY SECOND-IN-COMMAND IS A PRISONER OF THE ENEMY! Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of THE AUTOBOTS!" Megatron raged before walking away.

Suzie bared her fangs at her _former _friend "Have you forgotten how much Starscream means to me?" she snarled at the spider femme before storming off.

* * *

Entering the med bay, Suzie was greeted by Knockout "I heard what happened," he told her before holding out his arms "Come here." he said.

Suzie didn't need to be told twice, walking in the vain mech's arms, Suzie closed her optics and allowed him to soothe her.

The femme didn't know what now. Starscream had always been the reason why she stayed with the Decepticons for so long and now that he was gone...

Suzie shook her head, she didn't want to think about it.

The only question remained now was : what was the femme's future?

* * *

And that's part two people!

Next part goes from 'TMI' to 'One Shall Rise part 3'

Keep an eye out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Transformer Prime

Suzie snarled as Arcee kicked her away. The Bots and Cons were fighting over a cybertronian data cylinder and the femme was determined to get it before the Autobots did.

Shaking the dust off her, Suzie saw Arcee making a grab for the cylinder when Knockout tackled the blue femme, knocking her out.

Suzie smirked; even since Starscream had left, Knockout had been keeping the femme company, complying to her needs and keeping her...vampiric urges at bay.

Knockout smirked as he pushed Arcee aside and reached for the cylinder "Come to papa," he jeered when Bulkhead knocked him away.

"Run to mummy!" the green mech replied...only to be attacked from behind by Suzie.

"Say uncle! Say it!" the femme snarled as she wrapped her talons around his head.

Bulkhead glared at her "Not a chance you freak!" he snapped at her before he grabbed her tail and ripped her off him.

Suzie shrieked as Bulkhead spun her around by the tail a few times before letting go, sending her into a wall.

The green Autobot dusted off his hands "That'll teach ya to mess with a Wrecker," he muttered.

Suddenly he looked over and saw Miko with the cylinder "Miko!" he yelled and ran towards her.

During his voyage, Breakdown hit Bulkhead from behind and knocked him to the ground. In front of the cylinder. As soon as he gazed up at it, a bright red beam shot at him. Bulkhead found himself feeling a bit dizzy as the beam hit him on the forehead. He groaned as he felt like his head was being filled up with something unknown to him.

"Bulk!" Miko gasped as she ran towards him.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead. My team," Knockout remarked as he grabbed the cylinder with one hand, the other was supporting a semi-conscious Suzie.

A ground bridge opened up behind him, Breakdown and Suzie. Handing Suzie to his partner, Knockout ran though the portal with Breakdown (who was carrying Suzie) behind him while the Vehicons who were still online took flight and fled, leaving the Autobots empty-handed.

...Or so they thought.

* * *

Suzie groaned as she rubbed her head, after that nasty slam into a rock wall, the femme swore to get even with Bulkhead no matter what...but first she, Knockout and Breakdown had an angry Megatron to deal with.

The trio had been stunned when they saw the cylinder was empty and Megatron had not been happy when they informed him of this.

The tyrant glared at them. "What do you mean its empty?" he demanded in fury.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries. The data stored within them has a form of energy. It's scanned fully charged. That's how we located it to begin with. But now…," Knockout trailed off as he activated the data cylinder…only to have it fizzle and smoke to poof from the top.

"Dead battery," Suzie surmised.

"Did you drop it, you one-eyed oaf?" Megatron immediately began accusing Breakdown.

"No, sir! I wasn't gonna touch it after it put the zap on Bulkhead!" Breakdown defended.

"Hey. You don't think…," Suzie left the sentence hanging in the air.

"I know. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the Secrets of the Ancients, knowledge can be power," Megatron remarked.

"Can't argue there," Suzie muttered as she rubbed her head again.

* * *

"Lord Megatron we've detected a familiar Energon profile," Knockout reported.

"The date?" Megatron guessed.

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their base," Knockout guessed "Suzie, Breakdown and I will-."

"Fail me again?" Megatron finished angrily.

Suzie growled at that but held her glossa.

* * *

Watching Bulkhead and his human pet together with the human femme nearly in tears made the femme clench her fists, the sight reminded her too much of her and Starscream and she hated that.

She decided to alert the pair to her presence...along with Knockout and Breakdown's

* * *

"Boo hoo! I'm shedding lubricant!" Suzie called out sarcastically. Smirking at the their stunned looks, the trio started advancing on them.

Miko turned to her friend "Follow me right now or those three will...STEAL THE FORMULA!" she cried.

The trio stared as the Autobot and human ran off, the behaviour confusing them.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight," Breakdown remarked.

Suzie just snorted "I'm afraid our friend has had a little to much to _think!_" she told him before sighing "Lord Megatron we are good."

* * *

Staring at the monster trucks before them, Suzie knew finding Bulkhead and Miko wasn't going to be easy. The femme turned to Knockout as he pulled out a signal scrambler device.

"Ok then. Fun and games," the red mech remarked as he and Suzie walked off in one direction, Breakdown in another "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

After awhile of searching, the pair spotted Breakdown chasing after the human when Knockout spoke up.

"Forget the human Breakdown. Games are only fun to play...when you're winning," he smirked.

Suzie also smirked as he pressed a button and his Energon scanner came to life. Following the beeping, the trio soon found themselves near Bulkhead.

"I think we're warm, Sweetspark," Knockout purred to Suzie.

To prove his point, Bulkhead transformed back to bot mode with a paint soaked mop ready to paint more equations on the nearest object he could find.

And that nearest object just happened to be Knockout.

Suzie squeaked in shock but Knockout's own shock wore off quicker then hers

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" he sneered.

From behind, Breakdown began running towards his long-time enemy. No later than when Bulkhead had just turned around, Breakdown punched him. Hard. Miko had heard the two metals colliding and immediately peeked from her hiding place underneath yet another monster truck. She gasped when she saw Bulkhead on the pavement unconscious and Knockout, Suzie and Breakdown standing over him. That was when Miko realised. They wanted the data Bulkhead possessed. And the only way to obtain this data would be to cut off his head.

"Heads. You lose," Suzie remarked as Knockout brought his circular saw closer to the green mech's head.

"NO!" Miko screamed.

Looking around, Miko grabbed a suitably sized metal pole, she charged at Knockout but Suzie flicked her away her with the tip of her tail, spending Miko backwards into Bulkhead. Then, she heard a familiar humming. It was the same humming she heard when she accidentally activated the data cylinder and almost ejected the knowledge it contained towards the stars. Bulkhead's optics opened. But his optics were an ominous red rather than the brilliant blue.

"Not again!" Breakdown cried as he, Suzie and Knockout dodged the beams shooting from Bulkhead's optics "Get down!"

"I did it again?" Miko gasped.

They all stood back and watched as the data left Bulkhead's mind…and reached for the stars. There were no barriers to stop the data from departing this time. No data cylinder to trap the knowledge. No neuro net to occupy. Nothing. The knowledge was free to…fly.

"Bulkhead?" Miko whimpered as she walked forward, watching as Knockout scanned Bulkhead's head.

"Dead battery. Megatron will peal our paint for losing that data," Knockout grumbled.

"So we're gonna have to peal you," Breakdown declared.

Miko began back up in fear as the two mechs walked closer to her while Suzie approached Bulkhead. Their optics showed their desire for bloodshed. Like any Decepticon optics. Fear-filled brown eyes watched as Suzie leaned down towards the unconscious Bulkhead, fangs elaborated, ready to drain him dry.

But just before her maw could close over Bulkhead's throat, a blinding flash of light shone behind them. Miko, Knockout, Suzie and Breakdown turned around to see a Ground Bridge portal. Jumping out of the portal were Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus. All three of them stood ready to fight. Knockout knew that he, Suzie and Breakdown were screwed. If there was one thing the Decepticons knew, it is the fact that with this team…

No Autobot gets left behind.

"Or peal out of here," Suzie shrugged, moving away from Bulkhead, irked at being denied a meal.

The trio didn't give themselves the time to reconsider. Honestly, they didn't want to get their paint pealed by the Autobots. They just broke out of the arena, the mech transformed into their vehicular modes and drove off while Suzie flew off. They would cross paths with the Autobots on another day. Right now…

They had to save their own afts from an angry Megatron.

* * *

Suzie grinned as she advanced on a downed Arcee, several Vehicons flanking her. The blue femme glared at her "Do your worst I dare you." she growled at her.

The vampiress smirked "Oh I intend too...after all it's been awhile since I've had a good feed." the femme growled, licking her lips.

Arcee's optics widen; she had heard that a bite from Suzie was fatal and she knew the vampiric femme would draw out the agony of it.

Suzie grinned and in one swift moment, she had Arcee by the helm, her maw hanging open, showing rows of glistening fangs and a long glossa hanging out.

Arcee couldn't move as Suzie a lined her mouth with the two-wheeler's neck. But just she was about to sink her fangs into Arcee's neck, a ground bridge opened and Ratchet came flying out.

Both femmes stared as he landing perfectly on top of the Decepticon drone and then throw him into another Decepticon drone, completely not phased by the fall at all. Another Decepticon ended up losing his arm. Ratchet crazily moved from Decepticon drone to Decepticon drone inflicting all kinds of damage on the enemy. Nothing seemed to be capable of stopping the Autobot medic on his intense high.

"Ratchet?" Arcee gasped as Suzie growled and moved away back to Knockout and Breakdown.

Ratchet was performing moves he had not performed since his younger years.

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer," Knockout remarked to the other two.

"Well, then I'll ring his bell," Suzie declared as she moved back in, irked once again at being denied a good meal.

However, when he saw Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumping off of the rocks and running towards the scene of the fight all guns blazing, she immediately reconsidered.

"It'll have to wait," Suzie decided as Breakdown and Knockout drove away while she flew.

* * *

Watching Megatron yell at Knockout really didn't help improve the femme's mood.

"You call yourself a scientist? You were supposed to have located a fresh Energon source by now!" Megatron boomed at Knockout who was quivering in fear.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. We got distracted by the new Autobot that attacked us," Knockout defended.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked impatiently.

The trio were distracted by the thudding sound of footsteps. Footsteps that echoed around the cavern as they approached the three of them. They saw Breakdown…surprisingly dazed. Then Breakdown fell to the ground. Now standing before them was Ratchet.

"HOOAH!" Ratchet cheered.

"Well, uh…," Knockout stumbled in fear while Suzie turned her head, staring very hard at the wall.

"That is your new fearsome adversary? He's Optimus Prime's medic!" Megatron scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh no, Megatron. I am your doctor of doom," Ratchet corrected.

With that said, Ratchet jumped up and punched Megatron in the face. Hard. Megatron was sent flying into the wall nearby. Knockout and Suzie were both shocked. It was like watching one of Suzie's dreams! And both the red mech and femme wanted to know…

What was it?

And where can they get some of it?

"Alright then," Megatron shrugged as he found himself in actual pain from the punch.

"For Cyber-!" Ratchet began to yell as he charged towards Megatron.

Megatron grabbed Ratchet's fist and twisted his arm awkwardly, relishing in Ratchet's gasps and cries of pain. While Ratchet is now stronger and faster than he used to be, Megatron had Dark Energon flowing through his veins. Which was stronger than the Synthetic Energon Ratchet had engineered from an incomplete formula.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect," Megatron observed.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout guessed with a shrug.

Megatron seemed to like the idea of Ratchet using chemical enhancement. Knowing fully well that Knockout would need a sample of his Energon to study for any enhancements, Megatron came up with an idea on how the Decepticon medic would obtain the sample he would need. He raised his sharp claws and struck Ratchet on the right side of his chassis, inflicting a stab wound much like the wound Starscream had inflicted on Arcee before declaring his neutrality. When Megatron removed his claws, Ratchet nearly stumbled backwards. But Megatron's hand on his arm kept him upright. Ratchet's free hand immediately went to apply pressure to his wound, trying to stop the Energon – including the Synthetic Energon – from leaking from his system. Megatron threw Ratchet to the ground before turning to Knockout.

"There's your laboratory example, doctor. Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lapdog, imagine what it can do for our troops," Megatron remarked as he walked away.

Suzie licked her lips at the sight of all that Energon but she knew better then to taste it.

"Optimus, I've been a fool," Ratchet gasped weakly as the Energon began to surround him.

* * *

Suzie smirked as Knockout approached Ratchet, his hand a circular saw.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say. Your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when your gone. Which will happen in three…two…one," Knockout smirked as he edged the circular saw closer to Ratchet's head.

However, an explosion distracted them. That was when they both realised the events that were unfolding. The Autobots had found them and arrived to rescue their teammate.

"Scrap!" Suzie hissed.

Taking his chance, Ratchet grabbed Knockout's wrist and moved the saw away from him before sitting up while clutching his rapidly bleeding wound. Knockout and Suzie were both sent flying into the wall nearby. The vial of Synthetic Energon the red mech was holding didn't shatter upon coming into contact with the wall than the floor. The showdown between the two medics began, with Knockout pushing the weakening Ratchet against the wall as Suzie got back up and moving the saw towards him, despite Ratchet putting up a fair fight.

That was when the two began to hear the echoing sounds of gunfire and metal clanging. That was when Ratchet realised just what it was. The others had arrived. They had used his life signal to locate him and save him from death. The news alone gave Ratchet the strength to continue fighting against Knockout. He began to push even harder when he felt the saw begin to graze his helm. With a head butt, Ratchet knocked Knockout back, taking the Decepticon medic by surprise. He went for the Autobot medic again, but he ended up with his saw stuck in the wall as Ratchet dodged his attack. While Knockout struggled to free himself and Suzie rushed over to help, Ratchet stumbled towards the fallen vial filled with Synthetic Energon.

"What are you going to do? Drink it?" Knockout laughed at him.

Ratchet had considered taking Knockout's words to heart and drink it again. When he had the Synthetic Energon in his system, he was stronger. Faster. Studier, even. But when he glanced at his wound, he knew it wasn't worth it. Especially not after everything he had said to Optimus and Arcee earlier. Sure. They'd have a way of gaining an advantage over the Decepticons in the race. However, he knew that it wouldn't be worth it if he winded up losing his friends.

"No. I'm going to destroy it," Ratchet declared.

With that decision made, he threw the vial against the wall with all his might. The pair watched in horror as the vial flew swiftly towards the wall…and shatter into a thousand pieces, leaking the sample Knockout had took all over the place.

"You idiot!" Knockout exclaimed as he finally freed his blade from the wall with Suzie's help, "Megatron will have both my head and Suzie's!" coursing the femme to squeak in horror.

The pair watched as Ratchet fell unconscious and Suzie growled before approaching him, her fangs bared when the Autobots appeared.

Looking at each other, the pair decided facing the wrath of the Autobots for trying to kill their medic wouldn't be a good idea and retreated.

* * *

Returning to the spot where Knockout had almost killed Ratchet, Suzie looked around until she spotted a drop of the Synthetic Energon and grinned.

It looked like Knockout would be getting his sample after all.

* * *

Suzie narrowed her optics to slits; upon learning of the prophecy the Covenant of Primes spoke of, Megatron began thinking of himself as the rising darkness though the femme had strong doubts of that but knew better then to say anything.

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame. But to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. But to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver, which lies within me. So where is my Dark Energon?" Megatron boomed angrily to Knockout and Suzie.

"Out there, Lord Megatron. Waiting for you to reach down and pluck it," Knockout answered nervously.

"Master, perhaps you shouldn't push yourself as hard as you are now. I mean, we've had numerous setbacks. You were in stasis for numerous weeks," Suzie reminded him, trying to stay on his good side.

"Your opinion is noted, my dear. And the fact that I was in stasis for 'numerous weeks', as you put it, is exactly why I need to make up for lost time. I can see the future vividly. But I must ensure its homecoming. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks," Megatron declared.

It took every ounce of self-control Suzie had not to snort at that proclaim.

* * *

"The Decepticon Space Bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch," Knockout reported, "All we require is…what Soundwave said. An ample power source."

As the red mech spoke, Soundwave showed their superior a photograph of the final component they needed to complete the construction of the Space Bridge 2.0.

"This one lies within a highly-fortified location…by human standards. I could tunnel in," Airachnid offered.

"The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth!" Megatron declared, causing Suzie, Knockout and Airachnid to glance at one another nervously.

Suzie leaned over to the pair "I think that Prophecy's gone to his head," she whispered.

Knockout quickly hushed her before either Megatron or Soundwave heard her.

* * *

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We are nearly at the construction sight," Knockout reported.

"Nearly isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning! I must not miss my moment to-!" Megatron's rant was cut off by a chocked gasp.

Another vision engulfed his mind and eyesight. His optics turned purple as he witnessed the vision. He saw rocks. The eyes and face of Unicron himself. And he also saw a volcano. Here. On Earth. He did not understand what the vision meant. But he knew that he had to find out soon. Because he said so himself.

The spheres are aligning.

"Master?" Suzie started nervously, "Are you... alright?"

"Again! It's as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts!" Megatron gasped.

"Unicron? The Chaos Bringer?" Airachnid repeated in surprise.

"They say Dark Energon is his blood. Whatever," Knockout scoffed uninterestingly.

"Complete the Space Bridge. There is something I must attend to," Megatron declared as he began to walk away form the ship's bridge.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked Airachnid and Suzie.

"A bit," the two femmes agreed.

* * *

Watching the scene before her, Suzie was wandering just how far Megatron was gone when his voice suddenly boomed over everyone's comm links "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny."

"Did he just say that Optimus Prime is on his ship?" Suzie asked Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave in disbelief.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects," Airachnid reported.

"And yet I grow stronger," Megatron murmured before turning to Airachnid and Suzie, "Airachnid, you are in command while Suzie will act as your second until I return."

"Your return from where, master?" Suzie asked curiously.

"From my audience with Unicron," Megatron answered as he walked away.

* * *

"No word yet from Lord Megatron?" Airachnid asked Soundwave in disbelief, "It appears that our leader has abandoned us. While this world erupts in chaos. I'm afraid we have to consider the possibility of a future. WITHOUT Megatron."

Suzie smirked; she rather liked the sound of that possibility.

* * *

"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, the relationship of our leader has been questionably at best. And it was seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment," Airachnid began her argument to the troops gathered in the room.

"Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked in disbelief, while Suzie gave him a look.

"Despite Soundwave's best efforts, we have been unable to detect his signal. Megatron is either permanently off-line or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action," Airachnid declared before adding, "Unless anyone has a problem with that."

Neither of the troops objected to Airachnid's intentions to abandon the tyrant. Megatron would feel the exact same way if placed in their position. Airachnid delivered her proclamation, making sure she contained strong points. His behaviour have been questionable since they learned about the prophecy. It wasn't in their best interest. Airachnid smirked and turned to Soundwave still at the computers.

"Set course for Regulon 4," Airachnid requested.

Soundwave did the exact opposite. Rather than obey, he stepped away from the computers and stood before the now commander of the Decepticons. Soundwave had been loyal to Megatron since he was a gladiator promising to challenge Cybertron's Castes and Guild. He wasn't about to abandon his master now.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" Airachnid asked dryly, earning his silence as her response, like always.

Airachnid was slowly beginning to grow frustrated while Suzie grew concerned. The spider femme's artificial legs extended. Standing on the clawed ends, Airachnid began to approach the Decepticon spy. Her patience already wearing thin.

"I command this vessel. You will resume your post," Airachnid proclaimed, earning – once again – no response or motion from Soundwave, "Step aside!"

Airachnid had enough. She charged at Soundwave. Easily, Soundwave blocked her attacks. Without even budging from his spot. Knockout, Breakdown and even Suzie were impressed. Especially when Soundwave grabbed Airachnid and lifted her from the ground. Their facial expressions couldn't disguise their amazement. From that moment on, they admired Soundwave with every fibre of their beings.

"Oh," Knockout hummed, his smile growing wider as Soundwave threw Airachnid to the ground.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" Airachnid declared as she pushed herself up.

Airachnid stared at Soundwave's chassis…and knew that something was missing. Or should she say SOMEONE? And that someone is Laserbeak. Wait! If he wasn't attached to Soundwave's chassis, then where is-?

BANG!

Airachnid gasped as the second shot fired hit her square in the chassis. Electricity cackled all over her body as she fell to the ground before Soundwave. Airachnid went to rise and continue the fight between two Decepticons. Soundwave placed his foot between her shoulder blades and held her down. Right there, she knew she was defeated. There were not going to have an exodus.

"I yield," Airachnid grumbled.

Soundwave was satisfied with Airachnid surrendering all command to him. She did not have what it takes to be Megatron's number two. The satisfaction quickly spread. As Soundwave returned to his post, the trio behind Airachnid all struggled to remove the amazed expressions plastered on their metallic faces. Suzie suddenly found herself admiring Soundwave deeply.

"Watch out for the quiet ones," Knockout remarked.

Suzie couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

A deep scowl was etched on Suzie's face as Megatron walked though the ground bridge but suddenly her jaw dropped, there behind him was Optimus Prime!

For a moment, she and everyone stared then Breakdown's shock vanished and he unfolded his hammer and charged at the Prime only for Megatron to step between him and Breakdown.

"At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade," he reprimanded, catching everyone by surprise "Orion Pax is one of us."

Suzie suddenly felt anger flare up inside her and giving Megatron a look of pure hatred, turned on her heel and stormed off.

Knockout watched her go and deciding that nobody would miss him for awhile, followed her.

* * *

Entering the femme's quarters, Knockout found her on the berth. Suzie looked at him as he sat down beside her. The femme took a breath "First Starscream leaves then Megatron allows a prophecy to go to his head, the Earth almost blows up and now our _master _has brought back with him none other then Optimus Prime! What else can happen?" the femme snarled before groaning and laying her head down.

Knockout stroked her softly "I wish I knew," he told her.

Suzie drew in a shaky breath as tears pricked at her optics; all her dreams and desires, all her hopes and fantasies gone, in the blink of an eye.

Life wasn't...no, life isn't fair!

And she was finding that out the hard way.

* * *

And that's the end of 'Femme of The Night' and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Now I have to think about how I'm gonna do the sequel but of course if somebody else would like to write it then feel free but please let me know first ok?

Until next time, bye!


End file.
